Total Drama Remixed
by Everything's Nothingness
Summary: 18 of the original campers return, with 4 new comers for season one and a half, who shall win? Who shall make new friends, and more than friends? Can the lower placers turn it around this season? Or will it be another predictable winner? Find out on TDR!
1. Day One, Part One, new and old faces

Yeah, blah blah blah, I'm not an established writer, boo hoo, go cry to your mommies that you haven't heard of me.

Note- Some people still haven't seen the TDI finale (weird, eh?) so for that, I won't make a direct mention to the winner, and if you want to suspend belief more, pretend that this is -gasp- an alternate version of the TD universe, and therefore may have a different TDI winner

Romance note- a good deal of the pairings from the original show shall at least start off this story as well

AN-I've been reading ff for around 3 years now, just decided to start writing. (so forgive me for minor mistakes)

The basis of this story will most likely be a season 1.5 thing (yes I know Kobold did start that craze, I'm not slow) but the thing about this is it's different 18 original campers, and 4 new campers

Now for the stuff I need to say, this story will hopefully be slightly less centric on one person than the original season (Name an episode where Duncan, Gwen, or Heather didn't have any of the top 3 amount of lines) that doesn't mean it wont have focal characters, just that there will be slightly more of them.

_Disclamer: I don't own TDI, I don't own anything mentioned in this story aside from parodies and or OC's or OF (original franchises)_

Rating- This is T, for some adult languages, and probably some mildly adult themes that may be twisted enough to be considered sexual... oh and violence of course_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 1 Day One, Part One) The Return Clause?<strong>

The episode begins with a voice over of Chef's voice on a backdrop of 18 campers from the previous season along with 4 new campers

"This season we shall be mixing things up, we will have a few of the old campers sit out, while bringing back a majority of them, along with an amount of new campers, some of the fan favorites, like Cody, Noah, and Izzy are coming back! The four not returning will be realized at the end of this episode, the season premiere of Total

Drama

Remixed!"

* * *

><p>We then get the opening music before Chris appears back on the dock<p>

"Today, we come back to where it all began the place of many hook ups, brake ups, and make ups... and that's just Gwen and Trent! Let's see what happens when we take out some of the originals and put new people in their place? Will we have new winners, new romances, new alliances, and most importantly, new attitudes? I believe we just might!" He says with a chuckle, putting on his blue button up shirt "This season will be slightly different from the original one, being what a lot of critics will most likely call a 'transition' season, for one the jackpot is not a hundred thousand dollars, we've lowered that to seventy five thousand dollars, and a guaranteed spot in the next season."

"In fact to make this more interesting, the final three will have a guaranteed spot next for next season, but might as well not tell them, makes them try more."

"We were planning on doing a second season in a movie lot, but apparently it was demolished for being 'unsafe' so instead of doing a fourteen person season that lasted around twenty episodes top, we decided to stay here while we got the real second season prepared, so while this will have the same...-ish amount of episodes, it's technically a mini-season, oh well." He states with a shrug, as the first boat approaches the dock

"Our first camper, an original that the fans really love, Cody!" Chris raises his voice at Cody's name as Cody steps off the boat, before patting him on the back

"So how was your summer at home, recuperating from the bear attack?" Chris asked

"It was boring for the most part, I was forced to sit at home for a lot of it because my legs healed the slowest. Apparently there's a bunch of fans that seem to like me, who knew? I guess the internet is useful after all." He comments, putting on his cheesy grin

"Hmm, who knew indeed... Next up is someone the fans seem to neither comment for or against... Katie... sans Sadie!" Chris manages to say before a god awful whine is heard, as Katie steps off her boat

"W-w-why does Sa-sa-sadie have to sit out this season?" she begged Chris, before he got a look of annoyance

"Great, one of the four contestants sitting out is mentioned in the first three minutes of the show, but if you must know Katie, the producers didn't like her. She was pretty much a tenth as attractive version of you. Not from my mouth, it's the producers!" Chris mutters, behind Cody

* * *

><p><strong>(Confesional Camera- Lazlo Bane may be no Superman, but I am!)<strong>

Chris- "Fun Fact number one, I'm one of the three producers, but what they don't know wont hurt them. At least today."

* * *

><p>"Next up," Chris clears his throat after standing up "Is another in between in terms of popularity, Owen Da-" Chris is then cut off from finishing Owen's last name as the maple leaf shirted lug runs at Chris, before diving onto him and squishing the host shortly, before that section of the dock breaks and they both fall into the water<p>

"So this is the Island? Seems interesting." Said a voice, that sounded slightly British, before a male with a black jacket and blue jeans on jumped off his boat and stood next to Cody

"The famous Cody!" the British guy said to the brunette "My name is Blake. in case you couldn't tell, I'm one of the new contestants." he then reached out his hand to shake Cody's, who willingly took it

"It's actually nerve racking to be here, I never thought my application would be sent through, I guess Chris thought it would be cool to have a completely average Joe on, or possibly he wanted someone with a strange accent to you all? It doesn't matter, I'm here, and I'm here to win!"

"-Cough- Yes, there is Blake, the first of the 'noobs' to arrive, he's likely going to be an odds on favorite to win this season, as he isn't completely BONKERS!" Chris screamed at Owen, who chuckled nervously

"Anyway, the next person to arrive is arguably the most popular male camper to ever grace the show. Duncan!" Chris yelled over the sound of a motorcycle flying off a boat, and Duncan landing on the dock... before driving into the hole Owen made just a few moments ago, and the man eating sharks looking at the motorcycle as it float to the bottom of the lake, and then both hopped onto it and drove off screen

"Nice entrance." Blake replied coldly as Duncan lifted himself out of the lake "Want to do anything else stupid before anyone else shows up?"

"What do you mean by that Brit!" Duncan growled, clenching his fists

"Simple really, I mean that if you had any brains, you wouldn't bring any sort of vehicle onto as old of a dock as this, I thought that was fairly obvious, enough so that even one of the denser contestants could figure out." Blake paused and looked at Owen "Not someone who is supposedly smart enough to pull off elaborate pranks and thefts, but I guess Canada may just have lower standards than the UK."

"I wouldn't say that, considering you couldn't even keep any of your oh so lovely people focused on anything asides from a royal wedding this past year." Duncan slyly remarks

"Enough bickering you two, next up is someone who definitely has an interesting history with Cody off screen, if anything on the internet would lead us to believe, Noah!" Chris announces to the five other campers, four of which snicker, but the last raises an eyebrow

"Interesting history with me?" he questions

"He means according to the lovely people on some site named fan something or another, there are a great amount of people who write a yaoi pairing of you and I, and to answer your incoming question, it means male and male, yes a good deal of them like to believe that one kiss that was extremely accidental means that we are more than friends, but no one believes anything when one man tells the other man I love you, and then hug, i see it highly hypocritical."

"That ladies and gentlemen, is Noah's rant of the day, so if you tuned in for his dry humor, that's it, because next up we have the complete opposite of Noah, as mentioned by Noah in the special, Justin!" McLean tells the group as the female of the group begins to drool at the hunk of the man in front of her...as well as Owen

"So what's the count for original campers, six of the seven people here, and five of those six are males? That means we have four more male spots to go, but to proceed onto one of the two female spots that have new people in them, is Alexa!" Chris shouts before a blonde girl with her hair covering most of her face, along with wearing a t-shirt that said something called inFAMOUS 2 on it, while wearing a set of skinny jeans as well

"Why hello there Chris, where may I store my games? I don't really trust you to let me off the dock without getting soaked, so I'd appreciate not having to buy a new bundle of games for four hundred dollars, along with the PlayStation three, so would you mind if I set this about 50 or so feet away from the dock?" She asked

"Sure, whatever gamer girl." he replied back to her "Another female is back as well, an ex-finalist, Gwen!"

"I can't believe there was a return clause." The goth muttered, before slightly cheering up looking at Duncan "At least I get to hang out with some of my friends."

"Yeah yeah, emo goth girl has friends on tv, big whoop, now my favorite return, Heather!" Chris hurriedly said, ushering Gwen out of the way

"So how was your summer, Mrs. Bronze medalist?" he asked, with a grin across his whole face... that is until Heather kicked him in his, ermm Chris Jrs.

"Bite me." She replied, as Chris fell down in pain, and Chef stepped in

"Next maggot to return is the geek with glasses, Harold." Chef grunted

"What is up fellow campers, are you ready to be mesmerized by my awesome skills that I learned at Awesome Steve's Awesome camp?" The red-head said before beginning to beatbox before a suitcase lands atop of him, and Geoff jumps down and lands on it in a sitting position

"Sup bra's and bro's?" he asked before looking down at the red-headed nerd that was being squished "Oh man, sorry Harold! Didn't see you there."

"It's -wheeze- okay, just please -wheeze- get this off of me." Harold manages to say before he runs out of breath, and Geoff lifts the suitcase off of him

"Okay, since we have 2 members of the original males left, and there are four people left that are possibly coming back, Trent..."

Gwen perks up

"Tyler... DJ, or Ezekiel... who shall join you all?" Chris speculates, causing each of the current people there to think of the four remaining males

"I'm not one to build suspense, so one of them is Tyler!" he states, as the jock jumps off his boat and lands perfectly, before taking a step forward and falling into Owen's hole

"The last male though, shall be the last revealed, for Gwen's sake." He maliciously grins at the goth, who glares at him, anyone less masochistic than the host would shudder at what her look said she would do to Chris if she got a chance "Another original in the form of Izzy is back!" he yells, as the red head screams as she swings off a vine somehow and then runs smack dab into Owen

"Oh hi there Big O." She giggles, hugging him tightly

"Hello there Izzy, how are you?" He asks sweetly

"I'm great Owen, almost got sent to prison again, so yea a boring summer for me." She replied, smiling

"Next up is Lindsay!" Chris says, before Tyler nearly shoves him off the dock to wait for his girlfriend to get off the boat

"Lindsay!"

"Tyrone!" She screams at Tyler, hugging him

"It's Tyler, not Tyrone, but I've missed you babe." he mutters, hugging her back

"And before I get soaked again, the next to last male contestant, someone who really interested us with their entrance video, George!" Chris states, as another blonde jumps off his boat, and he has his hair cut relatively short, only going down to mid forehead, and wearing a white jacket unzipped in the middle with a black undershirt beneath it and old jeans on

"Yo." George says to the group, before walking around the hole in the dock and then setting down with his legs crossed

"Well he's quiet... almost as quiet as you Jules!" Lindsay says with a giggle towards Justin, who raises an eyebrow

_"I wonder if I have to worry about him as well?"_ Justin asks himself

"Next up is Eva!" Chris gets out, before being lifted by his neck "Why hello there Evan, seems to me that you've gotten stronger." He chokes out as she then throws him to the side, and glares at the campers

"None of you better try to cheat me out of this money this season." She points at each person as she says this

"Or what, you'll throw a hissy fit that you've lost your stupid Mac product? Oh wait, that was last season." Blake said with a chuckle, dodging some object Eva had managed to grab and throw at him

"I thought you moved on from your anger Eva, I guess not." He said, dodging a boulder thrown at him, as it caused another hole in the dock

"Got to get better aim than that if you ever want to be in the Olympics, oh wait you probably can't because you are obviously using some form of a drug or anothe-" Blake was cut off as Eva threw Owen at him, and Owen's sheer weight and the speed at which Eva threw him sent Blake into the hole she had created

"Interesting stuff this is, but to round out this bit of TDI feminine return, Beth returns!" Chris commented with a shudder

"Guess who got her braces off!" Beth screamed at Lindsay as she walked off her boat, smiling

"Oh you look so pretty!" Lindsay nearly squealed as she hugged Beth

"A pile of crap doesn't look any better with diamonds on it." Heather commented

"Shut up people, we need to hurry this up, Courtney is the next female!" He announced, when a shrill voice was heard from the boat

"Duncan, why didn't you call me!" was heard from the yells, along with some rather course language

"Babe, I was in juvie for a whole 2 months!" Duncan argued, hoping to avoid conflict with his powerful, yet beautiful girlfriend

"You could of still called me!" She yelled

"Stop bickering like a pair of seventy year olds and let me finish please, now we have three contestants left to arrive, one new person, a female, a veteran female camper, and a veteran male camper, you shall find out the last female original now! The people left are Leshawna..."

Harold brightens up

"Sadie."

Katie brightens up, forgetting what Chris said recently

"Or Bridgette, and the last one to return is... Bridgette!" Chris announces after a pause

"Whoopie!" Geoff exclaims as Bridgette steps off her boat, her surfboard in her arm, with her lazy eyes locking onto his and then her dropping her stuff and running to him and kissing him on the lips

"-sigh-" Harold dejectedly breathes out

"Okay, next is the last female period, Tess!" Chris raises his voice, causing Bridgette and Geoff to part lips and turn to everyone and blush

Off of the penultimate boat steps a girl with multicolor hair, apparently originally brunette, but now has blonde and blue streaks all through it, without saying a word, she glares at Tyler and then steps away and stands next to Alexa

"The last contestant to arrive, is either Trent, DJ, or Ezekiel!" Chris again states

_"It has to be Trent."_ Gwen tells herself, holding her hands over her heart

"Come on DJ!" The ex-members of the Guy's alliance say in unison

"The final person is..." Chris pauses

After a few seconds, Gwen's eye twitches

"Get on with it!" She screams

"Fine, sheesh!" Chris mumbles as he coughs once "The final contestant for Total Drama Remixed is Ezekiel!" He grins

"You."Gwen states

"Have." Bridgette adds

"To." Heather says

"Be." Eva expresses her disdain by snapping a twig

"Kidding me." Courtney finished

"No, I'm not, to be honest, Trent wasn't much interesting without you Gwen, and DJ was a quick 'oh look he's not the stereotype' chuckle every time he petted animals, and by your expressions ladies, Zeke will be much more interesting here." Chris concludes, with all the women who commented facepalming

"No, you can't make me stay, I want to go home!" A familiar voice screamed, as he was thrown onto the dock, and got glares from the females of the previous season, but didn't notice as he was yelling at the boat driver "COME BACK HERE! I AM NOT STAYING!"

"Oh how wrong you are Ezekiel my friend, you have to stay, as per your contract." Chris says, restating what he said to Gwen

"Oh lovely, can you tell me when my team loses, so I can leave this hell hole?" Zeke says, not even bothering to talk to anyone else as he storms off the dock and towards the Killer Bass's old cabin

"Oh I wouldn't leave just yet Zeke, you may miss a few key details, everyone to the campfire pit, asap!" The host announced, with the 22 contestants following close behind

* * *

><p>"This season will be slightly different than the previous one, considering an all powerful alliance got so boring last season, this mid-season will be a sort of rearrange fest, as I mix and match teams as I choose fit when I want, but to save yourselves of being caught off guard by this, the teams are the same as last season, except that Alexa and George replace the Screaming Gophers two members, and Blake and Tess replace the two Killer Bass members."<p>

"But for those who wonder if I divide it up into pairs or something of the like, the winner or winners shall decide who is voted off, so yeah don't make the people who win mad, or you will regret it."

"Also new to this season is that some challenges shall have something you could call a redemption challenge where some people of a losing team could possibly win immunity. Anyone who doesn't win a redemption challenge is up for vote though."

"Any questions?" Chris asked the teenagers in front of him

"Chris, I must ask one thing, why did the producers decide to add 4 new people, why not half of the people, or something like that?" Noah asked

"Good question Noah, the fact is that the fans miss a bunch of you for some reason, so we needed a good deal of you to make sure they don't complain about lack of star power. The reason we decided upon four was the fact that's a good amount of twenty two but not enough to take any big names out."

"Trent is a big name!" Gwen yelled in protest

"Oh how wrong you are Gwen, according to a poll that we allowed to run four six months online on our site, Trent scored the lowest, right behind DJ, a good deal of the people that voted for Zeke apparently heard about him on some fan site from a story called TDC or something. Can't really argue with votes though. And Harold, Leshawna scored right above Sadie, who had about a tenth of a tenth of a percent, apparently people view her as a, and I'm paraphrasing here Katie 'a clone of Katie who is lacking the looks, and general charisma that Katie has. So well, those are the apparent reasons they are sitting out."

"I have a question Chris." Zeke said, while raising his hand "Why do you want me to come back to just lose on the first challenge again?"

"For the giggles of course, but really Ezekiel, you never know what may happen, you could be the first person voted off, or make it halfway through the game, or go all the way, it all depends on the votes." Chris wisely stated

"If that's all for the questions, you all shall be competing in the fourth challenge of TDI, correct?" He asked

"Wasn't that the talent show?" Beth asked

"Good Beth, and I would give you a cookie, but considering you don't need any, as they are probably stale and would break your nice teeth, I shall just give you a gold star." He recites from a list and placing the star in the middle of her forehead

"The three contestants that shall be competing for each team shall be picked by me." Chris grins evilly, rubbing his hands together

"Number one for the Screaming Gophers version Two is Noah!" Chris announced

"Lovely, I'll be able to articulate myself without having to degrade myself to physical sports."

"Shut up bookworm, next up is George!" Chris says to the camera

"Cool." George comments

"And lastly for the Gophers, is the girl we all know and love to facepalm at her stupidity, Lindsay!" Chris finishes off half of his list

"Great, a new guy and the two people of their respective genders voted off our team in the first season, we're totally going to win this!" Heather mockingly cheered, raising up a thumb

"Thank you Heather for your support!" Izzy said, hugging Heather, squeezing her slightly to tight for her comfort

"Now for the Killer Bass, I want to see how Katie reacts without Sadie, so she's up first. Then I want to say Tess interests me the most out of the four new comers, so her as well. And to round off the picks, how about Zeke, since he wants to go home so bad, if he messes up tomorrow, then he will be sure to go!" Chris announces, clapping his hands together and looking at the camera

"Who shall win the first challenge of TDR, who shall be sent home? Who shall perform the best? And most interestingly, what drama shall unfold? Find out the answers to some of these questions on episode two of Total Drama Remixed!" He tells the camera as the episode ends

* * *

><p>"Now I recommend all of you who are doing the talent show to be ready by tomorrow, because a good deal of you could easily be voted off, especially for the fact none of you have any major alliances, but I digress, since it is five pm right now, I'm going to go have my five star dinner half an hour away, do what you want, but remember, there's a camera everywhere that we are legally able to put it. So talk to you all later!" he yells, stepping onto a rope ladder thrown out of a helicopter and begins to climb<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Camera- This is legal?)<strong>

Noah- "I doubt that if my team loses this challenge that they would vote me off, I'm at the very least more manageable than Izzy, and they would rather have someone they can read if you will, or should I say, know how they will compete, than someone who is an Enigma. So am I worried about this? Not in the slightest."

Katie- "Before I came here -sniff- Sadie told me to be strong for the both of us -sniff- I have to win to show her that we can do anything! For my BFF's sake!"

George- "This will get annoying at a point to hide, but I need to keep myself covered from the others to make sure they don't think I'm expendable, at some point I'll want to show them that I am normal, but that may just get me voted out... I guess I have to keep up this silent guy charade for the moment being."

Bridgette- "Am I mad that Ezekiel came back? Yes, what he said still hurts."

Zeke- "-Sigh- Why should I even try? Can anyone answer me that? I freaking made one mistake and now everyone is on my butt for it. I wish somebody gave me a chance."

* * *

><p>Tess was sitting at a table at the camp cafeteria, as everyone else was either out hanging out with someone else or doing what they liked, like Noah reading his book in his cabin's bunk, or Justin looking in his mirror<p>

_"-Sigh-, this is getting kind of lonely." She thought to herself_

"Don't mind if I set here?" A voice asks her, and as she looks up she sees Ezekiel

"Go ahead." She said, leaving him slightly taken aback, he was believing she would ignore or chastise him like the other people did

"So how was your first season?" She asked, before realizing what she said, and seeing him tense for a moment

"Honestly, I don't see how anyone could say I deserve half of the crap Eva said she was going to do to me, first I was almost choked out by her, then eliminated, then whenever I went home, my family got death threats from groups of people, most certainly feminist groups. All because I said one thing that can be considered taboo, I didn't even get a chance to explain myself, and now I'm called a sexist pig... and that's the best thing I'm called... but forget my anger, why are you even talking to me?" Ezekiel asks

"I've done things I'm not proud of either, from one thing I've done, everybody calls me hurtful things as well, they don't look at the real me, just the bad parts of me and my pasts. I try not to judge people by that." Tess explained

"Well I'd like to thank you for that Tess." Zeke said, smiling slightly

"No problem homie-schooled." Tess replied, with a smirk

"Hehe, clever, Ms. Skittles Hair." Zeke retorted, before chuckling and ducking a fling of Chef's demon food at him

Neither of them noticed a pair of eyes watching them

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Camera- Taste The Rainbow!)<strong>

Heather- "Hehe, someone just found some dirt for alliance members, or possibly someone to vote off, win win for me!"

Ezekiel- " I may actually try to stay, if I find more people whose opinion of me are at least close to Tess's."

* * *

><p>Blake was sitting atop one of the cabins, staring up at the clouds, before looking down and seeing Bridgette looking up at him.<p>

"Hello there, may I do anything for you?" he asked

"Just wondering why you are up there." she replied

"Oh I guess you could say it's something along the lines of your love of the water and ocean, every since I was a young lad, I've loved to fly, the air is endless, you never run out of it." Blake pointed out

"That seems logical, but that explains why you are looking up there, why are you up on the roof?"

"To be honest Bridgette, Courtney can get loud, and I'd rather avoid her when I have the chance." Blake commented with a chuckle as he stood up and leaped from the roof to a tree 3 feet away from the cabin and began climbing down

"Don't judge her, she's not that bad." Bridgette said, serious now

"Neither is Ezekiel." Blake walked off after stating this, leaving the original blonde girl to think to herself

* * *

><p>"And you are bankrupt, don't challenge the monopoly king!" Cody declared, taking the last of Noah's money<p>

"Congrats on winning a game where you monopolize, great showing of how the world is supposed to not be Cody." Noah retorted

"You're just mad that that's three in a row Noah. Anyway, why are you sitting here when you could be working on your talent?"

"Cody, I have my talent memorized already, so let's do this game one more time so I can defeat you and wipe that missing toothy grin!" Noah calmly stated, putting his metal shoe on go

* * *

><p>Day one is divided up, and to be honest the latter portion of this could of been another part entirely, but I personally wanted you to at least experience some of the new people, and one thing that will be a major thing soon, why is Tess glaring at Tyler?<p>

People- their stereotypes

Alexa- Gamer Girl

Blake- Head in the Clouds

George- The faker?

Tess-?

Anyway read and review (please not any of those half-assed, "I like this" or this is cool stuff, please review and comment on what you like or dislike, what I should improve on etc.)

Need to mention that the idea of me writing, and therefore this story by extension, are attributed to a few people (not all mentioned here) Kobold, Charlie Brown, WinterRae, and all the people who have read and commented on stories (without these people these fan fictions would be nothing.

And with that, E N out.


	2. Day 1, Part 2, The first challenge

Note- Whoop! 45 minutes from my posting of the first chapter, I got on a favorite stories list ( I know that shouldn't matter much, but it means someone is reading this, and I'm not typing this to thin air)

_Disclamer: I don't own TDI, I don't own anything mentioned in this story aside from parodies and or OC's or OF (original franchises)_

_a song in this chapter (around the end) has some more than usual cussing, skip Zeke's part if it pains you that much -cough-_

Rating- This is T, for some adult languages, and probably some mildly adult themes that may be twisted enough to be considered sexual... oh and violence of course

_Fun fact about me: I like to say guh :3  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 1 Day One, Part Two) The Talented, Talentless, and ugly<br>**

"Last time, on the first episode of Total Drama Remixed, we had some old faces, like Duncan or Gwen or Cody, return. Along with them came four new contestants, Blake, George, Alexa, and Tess. Will any of these people surpass all the veterans? Will I stop asking questions? One of those answers will probably be revealed this episode of Total

Drama

Remixed!" The host yells, as we get the show's intro

* * *

><p>"Come on Court, stop screaming!" Duncan whined, as Courtney continued to scream at him for apparently looking at some chicks rear end "Why do you always suspect me of being unfaithful? Is it because I've been to juvie, is it because I'm a bad boy? Come on! I only have eyes for you girl!" He tries to convince her, but she just continues to scream, and he sneaks off to avoid her so she can calm down<p>

"Hey there Duncan." Gwen yelled, walking towards him "How's Courtney?"

"Yelling as usual. Honestly I don't know if she really likes me for me. I think she likes my image of a bad boy, she wants to be a rebel deep down, and that's fighting with her perfectionism, I don't really know if she likes all parts of me. But what do I know? That's the first time I said anything remotely mushy." He added

"Don't worry, everything will work out, trust me." The Goth smiled

"I hope so." The punk grinned back, before sighing and walking back into Courtney's crossfire

* * *

><p>"So George, what do you plan on doing?" Heather asks, seeing George sitting down, not moving<p>

"Do you honestly care?" George countered "Or do you just want to know who to convince to vote off before we even do the challenge? I know that you may not know me, but I've seen you on TDI, it WAS personal Heather at what you did to everyone, and unless you make a change, I hope the people realize from their mistakes and eliminate you soon." he stated his first out in the open long sentence, before glaring at her for a moment and then standing up and walking off

"I.. I.." She stuttered

"Just got served!" Blake said, before getting sent through a tree a hundred feet back by a punch

"That hurt a great deal." He moaned out, before being helped up by a face he couldn't see in the sun

"It may not be wise to argue with Heather, dude -wheeze-" The figure said

"Oh hello there, Harold, I couldn't resist the temptation, I'll have to remember that punch before I open my mouth to her again." Blake rubbed his shoulder, where he was sent through the tree first, "That's going to be sore in the morning, and the morning after, and the morning after. But alas, I do believe she may have a good side buried down there somewhere."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Camera- I wouldn't bet on it)<strong>

Heather- "New boys -mumble- will destroy -mumble- they shall taste my full fury."

* * *

><p>"Hey how's it going new girl! Want to come over here and sit by us? You don't want to sit around that sexist for to long." A feminine voice, one that Ezekiel, having barely been able to make out voices from his short time on the island, belonged to Eva<p>

"-Sigh- Go ahead Tess, don't hurt your chances in the competition talking to the loser of losers. I wont think any less of you, you at least talked to me." He said, looking down, expecting that when he looks up that she will be over there, sitting at the Bass's table, talking and laughing with the others, already forgetting about him

"Zeke, I have no intention on going over there, with what you just said, it shows that you care more about others than yourself, and more importantly that you've let their talk get to you. Don't let it. That's when you really become what they say you are. They may not realize it now, they may not even ever realize it, but you aren't as bad as they say you are. Understood?" Tess said, and as Zeke looked up, he could see tears start to form in her eyes

"Don't cry...you know what? You're right, I shouldn't let them get to me. Maybe I can even convince them that I'm not a pig. Maybe I could even have a shot at winning." Zeke said, brightening up "Maybe we can be the two finalists!" He nearly gushed happiness, as Tess let out a small grin, wiping a tear out of her eye

"That would be nice." she chokes out quietly

"It appears she would rather sit by that freak for some reason." Eva said from across the room to her table "She either must be crazy or like him."

"That's a bit quick to judge, isn't it Eva? Calling someone crazy when you're... well Eva." Blake said, sitting down and poking his blob of food with his fork

"Oh and I think you know everything about us?" Duncan growled at Blake

"Underneath your bed, pink, missing it's right eye... just kidding!" Blake chuckled, as Duncan blanched, but none of the other table mates noticed this "But really, searching stuff on the internet makes your lives so much easier to look up, Justin is actually a spokesperson, as in he speaks, for ten different cosmetic companies, Owen has two brothers, Gwen once had red hair, dyed of course, but this was during her loner phase, not her current goth one. And Chris's real name is Q-"

"We get it. You looked us up over the summer break, but why do you seem so trustworthy to that pig homeschool." Eva asked

"I believe somewhere in the bible, at least the Christian one, to clarify, is the words spoken by a certain man 'He who has not sinned, shall cast the first stone.' ... or something of the like, haven't really memorized it. Could be paraphrasing. but what I mean by this is don't say he's a pig when you insult him and call him names, that's as bad or worse then what he said, he said it once. You've called him it non-stop. I honestly don't expect any of you to understand this." He pauses and glances at Geoff, and then Harold and then looks at Bridgette

"But after what he went through in two months, most of you would believe is more than enough punishment for anything that he could say. But again, none of you shall understand until you are forced to go through the same thing. So there, there's my reason that I trust Ezekiel."

"What do you think the Killer Bass are talking about?" Beth asked her best friend, Lindsay

"From my lip synching capabilities, I think they are saying something about pig dinner at home... I didn't know Evanescence was rich, we can like totally hang out at my mansion!" Lindsay nearly squealed "With you of course!" She added as Beth looked down for a second before smiling and looking up

"Yay!" Beth screamed, as the friends hugged each other

* * *

><p>"Attention campers, you have 5 hours left to prepare, at seven o'clock we start!" Chris's voice comes on over the intercom<p>

"So it's wise to practice... and practice... and practice." He laughed evilly over the intercom

"So as you haven't told me, the team leader what you were going to do already, tell me now!" Courtney demands

"Oh well I was going to do a dance..." Katie timidly says

"Guh, I guess that's the best thing you can do. I don't see why Chris didn't let me compete this challenge, I am a CIT!" She states for the first time this season

"Haven't you -wheeze- been a CIT for like -wheeze- two years now?" The red-head nerd asks, and a good portion of the Bass nod their head, wondering the same thing

"Shut up nerd, you're lucky I haven't pummeled you into the ground yet, I still haven't forgot what you did last summer." She commented, clenching her fist

"Anyway, Tess, what do you plan on doing?" Courtney smiled at the rainbow haired girl, trying to put on her best attitude towards her, despite what she said not a moment ago to Harold, who was looking at the ground to the left

"Honestly, do you even care? If it's not like you like it, you'll get your big bad boyfriend to make it work, by all means necessary." Zeke said with a frown towards the CIT

"You like to pretend you've helped out last season, hell you're acting like you were the most important person on our team! No you weren't the first challenge last season, you acted like a snob who was above everything, and the most funny thing about it? You never learned from your mistake."

"Harold may of eliminated you in spite against Duncan, but I doubt any of the Bass would of made it as far Duncan or Geoff did last season if you would of stayed." Zeke vented at the dark skinned girl

"What do you know? You were the first one eliminated!" Courtney screamed

"Oh I don't own a tv? I may be home-schooled, but I'm not a freaking neanderthal! It just means I didn't turn out like you, too obsessed with being the best at everything I do that I become a mental mess when something doesn't go my way. To be honest Courtney, you're a spoiled brat. But what the -censored- ever. I'm doing a song. Later." The prairie boy mumbles the last part as a good chunk of the Killer Bass follow him, in the form of the two new people, Harold, and Katie

"Now this is what I call drama, Killer Bass divided!" Chris stated, popping up in between the two groups, but then falling down as both sides, in the form of Courtney and Ezekiel throw relatively large rocks at his head "Sheesh! Can't a man have fun now a days on his own tv show?"

_"Hmm, looks like I don't need to worry about my team."_ Heather thinks to herself

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Camera- RAGE!)<strong>

Ezekiel- Rearranges his toque "Honestly, what Tess said got to me, and it showed then, the old me would of took the -censored- Courtney called me."

Noah- -Is on the ground laughing- "Haha! The comedy that is teenage drama, it makes me chuckle."

Alexa- -Is playing on her PSP- "There was a figh- COME ON! I DIDN'T DIE! STUPID TOO FREAKIN' HUGE HIT BOX! Were the people that made this game monkeys?"

Justin- "I have the strange feeling that someone crazier than Izzy is on the show now... this season may actually be interesting -maniacal chuckle-"

* * *

><p>"Good Evening campers and viewers, tonight we are doing one of the old fan favorites. The talent show!" Chris announces to the camera<p>

"If you all remember correctly, the contestants for the talent show are for the gophers; George, Noah, and Lindsay." He said, pointing at the two males and the well endowed female

"For the bass, we have Zeke, Katie, and Tess. If you all remember the rules of this challenge from last season, it is something along the lines of Chef being the "audience" that votes for the goodness of the talent, from 0 to 9 bars on the SPOON OF AWESOMENESS!" He added on an extremely difficult to hear "TM" after that

"In addition to the six performances we have tonight, we will also have the biggest elimination ever, all in this challenge! First up is the Gophers, with Lindsay!" Chris clapped, as he stepped off the stage and set down next to Chef

* * *

><p>"Tonight I will like totally be spelling like hard words!" She announced<p>

_"She thinks this is a spelling bee, not a talent show?"_ Chris whispered to Chef, who nodded his head with a chuckle

"The first word I will be spelling is scientifically!" She said as the word appears on a screen behind her

"Oh lord." Gwen face palmed, as a good portion of the Killer Bass had smiles on their face

"S-c-i-e-n-t-i-f-i-c-a-l-l-y" She stated quickly, as crickets chirped

_"She actually has a brain!"_ Blake thought

"The next word is ambidextrous."

"A-m-b-i-d-e- umm umm..." She pauses

"x-t-r-o-u-s" She finishes

"The last word is Tyler." She calls out over the microphone

"..."

Silence

"..."

The crickets chirp

"..."

"Okay, that's enough! Chef, please grade this so I can get her off the stage!" Chris begs his cook

"Eh, I give it a one, could of been a lot worse, like I was suspecting it to be." Chef announced, as one red bar filled up on the spoon

* * *

><p>"Next up is the first person for the Bass, Katie!" Chris cringes at the name.<p>

"Tonight I'm going to be doing a bunch of cool dances!" She calls out, before starting to do the cabbage patch

-the following 10 minutes of footage has been removed for viewer protection-

"For the love of whatever you believe in Katie, stop!" Chris screamed

"I -shudder- saw stuff in wars but -shudder- that's the worst thing I've ever seen, that deserves the worst score possible." Chef said in a fetal position

"So with the two biggest acts out of the way." Chris saturates the sentence in sarcasm "We shall move onto the next act. Noah."

* * *

><p>Noah walks out, followed by Owen in a monster suit, who then lies on a table on the middle of the stage<p>

"I was originally going to do something along the lines of Shakespeare, but then I realized that for you to understand anything I'm going to say, I'm going to need to speak teen, so instead of ruining Hamlet, I hope that Mary can forgive me on doing Frankenstein."

"Like this is totz awesome! I like totally figured out how to make this mess into like a human! I'll be so cool when it happens! People will be like happy when they can bring like their siblings back to life! But this dude is uncharged, I'm going to need to like plug him in! But there's like no electrical outlet in this room!" Noah pauses as he looks up, where a lightning bolt flashes above his head

"That's the solution to my problem! I'm going to need to like tweet this to my friends! But first I need to get this dude plugged in!" Noah states, cranking a crank as Owen gets lifted into the air, and then shocked by a lighting bolt, jumping down to the ground in pain

"Eww, that like smells like sulfur, and EWW! You are like so ugly, get away from me!" Noah said, backing up from Owen

"Da-" Owen begins

"GET AWAY!" Noah said, grabbing a baseball bat and poking Owen

Owen then runs away, as Noah looks at the crowd

"Not long after that, I realized that people would be like so mean to him, and I was still like his maker, so I needed to protect him from meanies! I then started a search for him. Unfortunately, I was an old man when I found him." Noah narrated, putting on a white wig and beard

"I'm like sorry son, forgive me, I didn't mean to be so mean to you, I even added you on facebook!" Noah added the last part on, and Owen had a teardrop in his eye

"Dada?" he asked

"Yes, like we are family broski!" Noah told Owen, and then they hugged, and then separated and bowed to the crowd

"I hope that didn't ruin Frankenstein for any of you." Noah said, returning to his serious tone "It really is a great read, I suggest it, along with 1984, and any Renaissance plays."

"Of course, that's not as interesting as a bunch of people getting drunk and jumping in a hot tub, but whatever. May I have my score Chef?" Noah asked, looking at the war veteran, before reading his book

"That was funny, could of been longer, so I give it a 7 out of nine bars." Chef stated, as Noah grinned from behind his book

_"I scored more points then at least Lindsay, I should be safe. But of course, never trust should here."_ He thought, before slightly frowning

"Next up is Tess!" Chris announced, as the multicolored hair girl steps on the stage

* * *

><p>"At first I didn't know what to do for my talent, I honestly couldn't think of anything you would consider a talent Chef, but then I started jotting down ideas, but that got boring as well, so I started doing something else, which I think you may consider a talent." She said with a shrug<p>

She then pulls out drawings of portions of her team's faced

"Apparently I have a knack for doodles, who knew?" She shrugged "And to prove to you this isn't a rip off of some internet site or something's drawings. I will draw your face Chef. Please don't move." She added, pulling out a piece of paper and then a pencil, and sitting on the stage and drawing.

-Roughly 30 minutes later-

"And done." She said with a smile

"Hey it looks just like you Chef!" Chris said

"No it doesn't this is ugly! I don't have a gap in my teeth!" He commented, holding the drawing next to his face, and aside from color, were twins " but I like how you caught my charm, it's decent, I'll give it a 5." Chef grumbled

"So going into the final two talents, we have the Gophers ahead, 8 to 5, for the final talent for the Gophers, we have George."

* * *

><p>An oven, a table, and a white chef's hat are on the stage<p>

"Tonight I'm going to make a three course meal, Italian, for Chef. Slightly ironic isn't it?" George says with a chuckle

"For the first part, I'm going to be making Italian Hummus, which will include ingredients like a baguette, white beans, and tahini for example." He lists some ingredients, as the rest of a list displays behind him on a white screen. "We're going to need to heat this bread for around 7 minutes at 325 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Next I'm going to be making a Mozzarella salad, you're going to need 16 pieces bocconcini, bite sized mozzarella balls; 4 scallions, whites and greens, thinly sliced on an angle, and other ingredients for this dish."

"The directions for this course is relatively simple, just halve the mozzarella and tomatoes and combine in bowl with scallions and herbs. Dress the salad with vinegar, olive oil and season with salt and pepper, and taste test it."

"Lastly, we are going to make Orecchiette with Crab, you'll need salt, extra-virgin olive oil, some thinly sliced crimini mushrooms, and the stuff that appears back there on the screen."

"This course has the longest set of directions, but they are relatively simple...

Bring water to a boil and salt it liberally, drop in pasta and cook to al dente. While the pasta cooks, heat olive oil, 3 turns of the pan, over medium heat. Add mushrooms, celery, shallots and garlic, cook 4 to 5 minutes then add tomatoes, season with salt and pepper, raise heat to medium-high and cook tomatoes until they burst, 4 to 5 minutes. Stir in peas and crab, heat through 2 minutes then add hot sauce and wine, reduce wine a minute then stir in stock, heat 1 minute more then add cream - a turn of the pan, parsley, tarragon. Adjust the seasonings. Drain the pasta and toss with sauce."

"To save you the hour and a quarter preparing this, I have pre-made all of this, Chef, you may taste it." pulling out 3 plates covered with a lid, and pulling off the lid to the Hummus, seeing nothing there, then the salad, again with nothing there, and finally the Orecchiette, which was gone as well

"Who ate this!"

"-Burp-" A male is heard "Hehe, that wasn't dinner?" Owen asked

"Oh darn, I was actually looking forward to a decent meal I didn't have to cook." Chef said

"You can cook decent meals?" Noah asked

"Quiet you, but really, I'm going to have to say that probably deserves a 4 without anything edible, and that's being generous. For all I know, you could of just made something that looks good, but is terrible, looks don't matter in cooking." Chef wisely notes

"So the score at the moment is 12 to 5, will Ezekiel win this for the Bass? Find out after the break!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Camera - George + ingredients=Iron Chef?)<strong>

Heather- "He ate. our food. We could of had this locked up... with a six. Owen is an idiot!"

George- "I'm not one for harsh language, but come on Owen, could of asked if that was dinner before scarfing it down!"

Owen- "That was -burp- delicious."

* * *

><p>Zeke walks onto the stage, with a microphone in his hand, and a computer next to him, which he sets down on the table left from George.<p>

"If you all must care about what I'm doing, it's a sort of parody, sort of cover of a song, called Hate My Life by Theory of a Deadman, my version is named Hate this Show."

So sick of the producers always begging for drama  
>I don't like how I gotta endure pain and<br>They just sit around and get the cash  
>I hate all of the people who can't do crap in challenges<br>Bitch you better get outta the way  
>Before I take the wheel and crash<p>

I hate how my team is always up my ass  
>They always want to win<br>But I just follow the wind

I hate this show, all of my "nice teammates"  
>I hate everyone to the bitter end.<br>Nothing they say I need to know, There's no where to go!  
>I hate this show!<p>

How come I never stay around? Good guys always lose.  
>How could I make another mistake?<br>There's always some kind of excuse  
>I still hate this show, my host is a dick<br>"I couldn't get paid nearly enough  
>To put up with all of your shit"<p>

I hate this show, all of my "nice teammates"  
>I hate everyone to the bitter end.<br>Nothing they say I need to know, There's no where to go!  
>I hate this show!<p>

I hate that I can't tell when a thing I say is bad  
>You know, I say something about their strength<br>Then their pissed and complain about me to their dad

So if you're mad like me  
>Bitches, here's what you gotta do<br>Put your middle fingers up in the air  
>Go on and say "Fuck you TDI!"<p>

I hate my host, all of my "nice teammates"  
>I hate everyone to the bitter end.<br>Nothing they say I need to know, There's no where to go  
>I hate this show!<p>

So much at risk, everyone's still pissed  
>I hate this show<br>No, it's nothing new hear "I hate you"  
>I fucking hate this show<p>

"Killer Bass... Chris... audience... I fucking hate you all." Zeke quietly stated, before walking off the stage

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Camera- O.O)<strong>

Both Zeke and Tess are sitting in a larger than usual outhouse

Zeke- "Bet you, the audience, didn't expect that from what I said earlier, but meh, maybe it helps them, and some of the Bass, realize the truth. If nothing at all, it makes this season more interesting. Wouldn't you agree Tess?"

Tess- "Got my attention of course."

Zeke- "You weren't part of the Bass in that song Tess, just in case you thought you were, eh."

Tess- "Ah that's sweet." She then proceeded to wink at him, and he blushed furiously and then pulled his toque over his face "Haha, someone's still shy."

* * *

><p>"..." Chris tries to speak<p>

"Hehehe, he told you Chris! I got to give that a nine for the burn he incorporated into that song to half the people here. The song wasn't half bad either."

"... Okay... bass win?" Chris asks to Chef, still shocked

"Yep." was the reply

"Gophers... meet me at the campfire pit in half an hour, one of you will be going home." Chris commanded, getting his usual attitude back

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Camera- Dat come from behind?)<strong>

Gwen- "I'm sorry"

Justin- "You made us lose."

Lindsay- "What's this thingy?" -pokes the camera-

* * *

><p>"Screaming Gophers, you just can't win the talent show, can you? This is the second time you had to vote someone off from it, as well as it being the first person on your team, ominous ain't it?" Chris asks the group<p>

"Anyway, there's really only arguably four people that can even be considered to be voted off, and you all know who you are. First safe though is Beth, then Gwen, followed by Cody, Alexa, Justin, Izzy." He announces from a list, throwing a marshmallow to the six, then looking at the remaining five

"Noah, George, Lindsay, all three of you were supposed to show case a talent in the challenge."

"Heather, I can tell that people may not be as easily fooled a second time around."

"Owen, you quite possibly cost your team the win." Chris listed the reasons why the five were sitting there without marshmallows

"The next two safe are Noah and George." Chris states, throwing the campfire snack to the two males "You two did fairly decent in the challenge, or at least should have."

"Lindsay, Owen, Heather, all of you have large reasons to be the first one gone. The one that isn't related to this challenge, Heather, is the next safe." he throws the treat to the only Asian

"Of course I would get a marshmallow." she gloats, after letting out a sigh of relief

"Lindsay, Owen, one of the 3 original blondes... well Owen, one of the original 2 blondes... the two arguably densest competitors, the one of you that is going home is...

...

...

...

"Owen. Sorry dude, you got far last season, but you apparently can't repeat success." Chris frowned, feeling genuinely sad that the lug was gone

"We're sorry Owen, but you really did mess up the final talent." Alexa said, before diving back into her video game

"I guess that I can understand that." he said with a sigh, as Izzy frowned and gave Owen her marshmallow "I know how much you like the taste Big O." She told him, giving him a peck on the cheek

"You were always the ray of funniness in all this depression." Noah added on, giving Owen his marshmallow

"But Noah, this is your first marshmallow!" Owen's mouth said, as his stomach protested "I can't take it."

"Owen, I plan on it being one of the first of many, I can wait." Noah replied "Take it you loveable tub of lard you." He said, giving Owen a slight hug, who then returned it in extreme force

"Can't breathe!" Noah choked out

One by one, all the Bass, aside from Heather, placed their marshmallows on Owen's luggage

"Thank you each of you, I'll miss you all." He struggled out, holding back a happy sob and tears of joy "This isn't the last time you've seen me on this island, you hear that Fabulous Moolah!" He called out, stepping onto the boat of losers, and waving goodbye

* * *

><p>-Slightly earlier, underneath a tree on a hill-<p>

"So we won. That's interesting " Blake said, sitting on a tree limb above Ezekiel, Harold, Tess, and Katie, who all nodded

"Didn't really expect us to. I'd half expected I would be on the boat." Ezekiel observed

"To be totally honest, we have us five, so we would of had majority, or probably would of." Harold pointed out

"Who all would you of voted for?" Tess asked the five others "I'm sorry but individually Courtney or someone could of convinced us to vote out one of the three of us that did the talent. So I would of had to vote for her, to protect myself." She told them, frowning

"I'd pick Courtney as well, she's getting a bit like you would think that she's like on her perio-" Katie began, before being blocked by the three guys covering their ears and trying to block the noise, after she closed her mouth, Harold decided to go next

"I'd have to vote Duncan, he did so much to me -wheeze- last season." He observed

"I'd vote Eva, she seems mad." Blake coolly stated, and after he finished, they all looked at Zeke

"I'd have to vote whoever did worse in the challenge. I know I hate them all for how they treated me, but I would be going down to their level if I voted someone off SOLELY because I hated them, now if it was between say Harold or Duncan, or Katie and Eva, I'd obviously vote for the second one in both cases, if they both cost us the challenge. I guess it's just my morale compass talking, eh." he commented, after a pause

"Well that will come when it needs to happen. Tonight we didn't need to vote any one off. So let's enjoy it! Who wants to go for a swim?" Katie asked, and the four others agreed to the idea

* * *

><p>-At the same time, Killer Bass cabin-<p>

"So the twerp actually won us the challenge." Duncan broke the silence that had befallen the group of himself, Eva, Courtney, Geoff, Tyler, and Bridgette

"A blind squirrel, no matter how stupid can find a nut sometimes." Eva pointed out

"Eva's correct, he's probably going to mess up soon enough." Courtney added

"And what he said was still uncool!" Tyler replied, before tripping from the jump rope he was jumping

"Did any of you hear his song?" Geoff asked, a conflicting look upon his face

"It did sort of point out that we weren't the nicest people either." Bridgette said, with no doubt upon what her face was showing, it was pure sadness

"He doesn't deserve our niceness!" Eva yelled at Bridgette

"And think about this Bridgette, we have six people here, if we happen to be put on the same teams next challenge, we'd have majority over the outcasts by one, if you decided to go make friends with them, they could pick us off and then vote you off once they are done with you!" Tyler pointed out

"Wow Tyler, that's the smartest thing you've ever said." Eva commented, amazed at the sentence Tyler put together

"Just because I'm athletic doesn't mean I'm dumb." Tyler venomously told her

"Let's all calm down, they've already got us fighting each other!" Duncan said, and Courtney, and apprehensively, Bridgette and Geoff did as well

"We'll figure it out if we come to that point, until then, let's be happy we're not voting anyone off just yet." Bridgette noted, to a round of 'that's right, thank goodness, and one Barbie's right

"Let's see if the Gopher's hot tub still works!" Duncan shouted out an idea, which was met with as unanimously as the last one

* * *

><p>-On the dock, present time-<p>

"Even in success, the bass stand divided, what will happen to their 'house'? Will it stay precariously standing, or will it collapse? Will the gophers lose again? Will the teams undergo a huge change next challenge? Will another finalist be voted off? Or will it be someone only here a handful of episodes? Possibly even a new person? Find out next time on Total...

Drama...

Remixed!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer *since of course you didn't read the first one*- I don't own any song used in this story *looks at Theory of a Deadman* don't sue me bros, I ain't got nothing you want, but the song I'm using is a parody of the song Hate My Life to Be by them, check it out<p>

_I__ don't know why, but this chapter made me feel meh...don't know why. If I ever redo chapters, this will be the first one I (re)do, -,- really sorry if you think this chapter stunk, you wouldn't be the only one, I guess my mind was bleh_

There's a reason Owen was eliminated (he did something that cost his team the challenge), so don't say I eliminated him for the "lolz" he's actually a good way up on my favorites, if I actually voted off my least favorite people first, Trent would be in, Duncan out, first eliminated Bridgette

Yes, I dislike Bridgette, shoot me. But as you've seen in this story, I treat her as a human being, it's something called sticking to a basic canon personality. Freaking new writers hate random people and make them way out of character, which separates what I believe are good writers and bad writers

Guh, Tess's testament to Zeke sounded like a "don't let bullying happen." commercial, and she's already sounding depressing, but at least it helps build the backstory of her, so it's not a total farce.

And really, what is her relation to Tyler? -(who will probably seem the 'most different' out of the characters, but in the first season he really wasn't shown as much, as well as the fact when he was, he was failing at sports, so... guh -,-)- It has me interested, how about you?

To be honest the reason why Blake and some of the other noobs are kind to Zeke is that they have had access to the internet, and therefore news reports, of Zeke and others. The reason no one else read anything about each other is that they either didn't care or could already talk to the people they wanted to look up, therefore Zeke is out of the question to be researched


End file.
